Murder Princess 2 : Wrath of the Murder Queen Episode 2: Prove
Scene 1: Hilltop battles after Leaving Forland Kingdom the Horseriders,AlitaFails and MilanoAlita were all rideing there horses. Princeps,Rubina,Spock and Thorn were riding way out from were Alita Fails and Milano Alita were as they were talking Thorn was complaning and yelled "This is so boring, how long until we can find the chalice of hopes again " Spock then interupted and said "Well by calculations, I Theorise that the possiblitys of finding the Challice of Hopes today and taking into account that we have no idea were it is I conclude that its 0% chance we can find it tonight " Thorn then yelled at him crossly "Why did you have to say it like that you could of just said No, Ugh no wonder Fails left " Princeps heard that and said "Right, Well thats in the past " Thorn then pointed out and while putting her arms up to her head asking "so why are we doing this again, You do know that Fails probley wount want to come back to the Horsemen right " the others looked at her Princeps pointed out "while that maybe true you got to remeber Thorn, Fails was a sister to us and I know you want to know if shes safe as well " Thorn just sighed and looked away grumpy she did not want to admit it but Princeps hit the nail right on the head while this was going on Rubina turned around on her hourse and yelled out "Hay Princess,Milano if you want to catch up to us I think you well have to move alittle bit faster than that " as she then turned around again back to both AlitaFails and Milano Alita the latter had a kind smile and yelled back "OK " "Yeah !" she then heard AlitaFails Yell as she streched herself the bounty hunter then pointed out "Man finaly getting out of that castle maybe the best choice I've ever made " MilanoAlita had a smile and said "You seem to be enjoying yourself Princess " AlitaFails looked at her and said "Well you know by now being stuck in the one place for so long has made me apprechate the freash air more man I could get use to this again " MilanoAlita had a sympathitic smile and admits "Guess it reminds you of your past as a Bounty Hunter right " AlitaFails then said with a smile back "Pretty much, one of the things I mess about it was traveling. what about you how many times have you gotten out of that stinky old castle " Milano Alita knew that the Princess was only joking and responded "If I'm going to be honest. Not allot the only times I've really been out of our country was when we meet and when we were banished by Kito, I never really got to travel the world before " AlitaFails had a stunned expression and asked "No kidding hm " she then had a smile and said "You know what I've got an idea Milano " Milano Alita turned and saw the Princess who exsplaiend "Once we get our bodys back, hows about I take you on a trip around the world once things really settle down in Foreland Kingdom " Milano Alita then blinked shocked at this asking "You meen it " Alita Fails then said in a kind yet joking way "Hay you know me right. When I make a promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep it " MilanoAlita then smiled back she knew that was true however just then both her and The Princess heard Spock yell out "Weve got company !" they both then set their eyes on in front of them they saw what the other four saw infront of them were about twelth to twenty different Grey lion like monsters looking and growling at them AlitaFails then asked "Ok who let the Cat out of the bag " Rubina then pointed out saying "Your Highness I do think nows the time to joke " AlitaFails then looked at her asking "and whys that ? " The Mountain smasher then pointed out "Those beasts look Hungry and I think they see us as there next meal " AlitaFails then smirked and slightly touched her sword saying "well then its about time, I've been dying for some action " "No !" Alita Fails and the others looked at Princeps who said that as AlitaFails asked "no what the hell you mean No? " Princeps then told her "Forgive me your highness but we have spent years as a group of Bounty Hunters and you have only spent six months with that Murder Princess phase so allow us to deal with these Macoions and you protect Milano " Alita Fails looked extremely bored and asked "Are you serious ? " as then Princeps then ran over to fight first as one of the Macoions tried to jump on him with its claws the Former prince then stabed it in the gut killing it with one blow then using the force pulled it out and sliced one in the head then jumped over pulling the sword out and stabbing it in one of the foreheads, killing it Milano Alita was looking around until she then saw Rubina then walk up saying "alright then my turn " however Milano Alita noticed that Rubina had no weppion on her as she then asked "wait Rubina ? " Rubina then turned to her and AlitaFails with a confused look as the maid then asked "weres your weapon? " Rubina then looked back and said with a smirk of her own and said pounding her fist's together "Thanks for the concern but I don't need one Milano " as she then charged and landed a powerful blow on an attacking Macoion which seemed to knock it out she then grabbed the main of one of the Macion's and tossed it into five other ones off the hill pomenting into the ground below as then the Mountian Smasher dusted her gloves off and then went back to fighting them MilanoAlita then pointed out surprised as the other Horseriders were too buesy fighting to notice her and Alita Fails talk and the former then said "S.....She beat those Macoions with her own bare hands " AlitaFails then reminded her saying "Yep that's why shes called the Mountain Smasher, I told you shes an extresly powerful woman " as nearby Thorn looked over at them not hearing what the Princess and the Maid were talking about as she then said "Great, we're here battling some Macoions and they are too buesy doing some chit chat. " as then a Macoion tried to kill her with a group of five other of its kind Thorn then saw this and then dissiperd in a blink of an eye as then all the Macion's felt a pain as from behind them Thorn with her eyes closed put her sword back and said "Checkmate " then the Macions sported Orenge blood and fell down dead neaby Spock noticed the coler of the blood and qurestiond "Orenge Blood?" however just then a Macion tried to eat him Spock then pulled his sword out and stabbed it as he then staired into the monster's eyes he then reolised something and mentioned "Of course yes that is a eighty five percent possiblity of being true " as he then pulled his sword out and said "I Must collect more data to make sure but I also have to tell the others onece this is over " as he then slashed another Macion that tried to attack him MilanoAlita was still watching this with amazement and said "Wow they werent kidding when they said they were exspernced " Alita Fails had a crossed bored look sure they were killing the Macions but they werent saving any for ........" GRAH " she heard a noice behind her as she and Milano Alita saw with surprise that more Macions were trying to attack them as Milano Alita yelled out "Theres more of them " AlitaFails however then smirked and said "Finaly, I'm through seeting back " as she then jumped off the horse and jumped in the air as the other horsemen then noticed this Alita Fails jumped down and swrone the princess of crisse yelling "Yaaa" and sliced a Macion in half this surpised the other's as Princeps pointed this out "what she ....." Rubina then added saying "she cut that Macion in half " as then Alita Fails was moving in high level like speeds while cutting down Macion after Macion without a sweat spelling out orenge blood Spock pointed out and said "wow got to admit I was only Forty five percent sure her legend was true " Thorn looked at her and said "Those moves ....." she then flashbacked to her past as she was on the ground looking up at Fails who was looking down at her and asked "Come on Thorn is that the best you got, I can beat you with one eye open " back in the present Thorn was looking as if she was getting mad those moves reminded her of Fails so much it was eating her on the inside as then with one final stab to the last Macion as orenege blood poured out of it AlitaFails stood there coverd in the orenge blood Princesps looked stunned with his own eyes and admits "T.......so thats how shes called her nick name, a Princess who baiths in her enermys blood " as he then thought lastly as Alita Fails put her blade back "Murder Princess"